To be continued
by chocolatecake01
Summary: Like they say, nothing lasts forever. Every story, has an end. And this one is about to touch the clousure. Everyone is happy, everyone got their happy ending. That's how it's supposed to be. Who doesn't want to live the happily ever after dream? [ my take on how grey's could end. One shot.] /merder endgame./


**My take on how grey's anatomy should have ended. Merder endgame, after all they were the main couple... It doesn't make sense that grey's anatomy ends with Meredith and someone else, specially Nathan Riggs. I plan on posting an actual fic with chapters and all that, I just want to have some chapters ready before I post the first one.**

 **Please, enjoy.**

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

Like all the stories, this one has come to an end. It's sad to say goodbye, it's hard to think that you are not going to see them again. It's sad to remember everything you've lived here. And that's when you realise how fast the night changes. Time is a valuable thing, the clock keeps ticking, it doesn't wait for us. And when it's time to imove on, you just know. And even if it breaks your heart, you know it's the right thing to do.

Because looking back, looking back you know you will always live again all those memories in your heart. Because it doesn't matter where you go, you will never forget the place you called home for 13 years.

But everyone needs a fresh start sometimes. Things change, our dreams are not the same. We are not the same person we were a week or a year ago.

When Meredith Grey came to Seattle, she didn't know she was going to spend the _rest_ of the thirteen following years there. She didn't know all the things she was going to live in the city of the rain- like Mark Sloan liked to call it-, She just, didn't know any of it.

The night she stepped into the Esmerald city bad after the intern mixer, she also didn't know that, that night, she was going to meet her soulmate, the love of her life.

Derek was it. She had known that forever, even after the accident, or the times she had thought he was going to die, she knew there could never be anyone else for her.

He had always been the only stable thing in her life- Even when their relationship was a real rollercoaster, she had always known that she was madly in love with him. And along the years, she hadn't been sure of an incredible amount of things, because Meredith Grey was- _is_ a very insecure person. But she had always been sure about her feelings towards him.

And in that precise moment, Meredith was thinking about how lucky she was to have him.

She had just gotten out Bailey's office after finishing some paperwork about her resignation and Derek was waiting for her right outside. At some point, everyone had known this was Bailey's fate, to rule the best hospital in the country, and Hunt and Richard couldn't have made a better decision.

When her eyes met her husband's she couldn't help but smile at the picture:

Derek had Ellis sitting on his shoulders and at the same time he was holding Bailey with his other arm, because the left one was occupied by Zola's hand.

Her children were growing up so fast, and she was loving every minute of it. They were developing their own personalities, they weren't babies anymore.

Everything was happening so fast and sometimes, she found the room spinning around her.

How do we make it stop?

Because, talking about time, she had forgotten to mention that while you make new memories, people grow old.

And then, some people aged like her husband, who seemed to get younger everyday. His hair had some gray spots, but she did love that as much as she loved his deep black curls, including his incredible stamina to keep up with the daily sex.

Ever since he came back from DC two years ago, things hadn't changed between them. At first, they had excused themselves that they had been missing each other so much they were _welcoming_ each other- but after three years...

Well, that coming home party was still on.

"Look it's my hot wife, finally done with her work duties!" Derek Shepherd joked, passing Ellis to Meredith with a huge grin. She was happy to see her husband smile like that. She hadn't believed in happiness before, she thought it was just... Moments. But with Derek... Even when she was sad, he managed to make her smile. She never thought they would end up like that. Not when his wife showed up, or when he started dating that slutty nurse. But now, finally and after all this time she felt actually commited to him. More than ever.

"Well, hey, hot husband." She smirked, leaning to kiss him quickly.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, it never got old. That connection Meredith and Derek had was something that felt... Unreal. But he wasn't surprised, when you love someone this much... Anything can happen.

"Are you ready?" He broke the silence after a few minutes, making his wife sigh.

"I will be." She drowned on his embrace, a family sticking together. They were one. They were a team.

"I know this is hard, Mer. But we will be okay. You and me." He whispered.

Derek knew they would be okay.

And that, was everything she needed to believe it.

"And the kids." Meredith added in a whisper.

"And the kids." Derek echoed, his hand caressing her long blond hair.

"Okay." She murmured into his chest.

"Do you need to get something from your office or shall we go?" He knew she needed a few minutes before leaving Seattle Grace for good. Her home. The place where it all happened. Their life had been there for a long time, and it wasn't easy to leave it all behind.

They sold the land and the house to Alex, who was living there with his new family. He was happy for him after all. He had never been jealous of Alex, not with him being around Meredith, in fact, he was glad she had had him. Meredith had needed someone who wasn't him after Cristina left, and Alex had made a good job being there for her.

"Actually... There is something I need to do first. Will you wait for me in the car?" She asked him. Derek gave her a soft smile, letting her know that everything was going to be okay.

"Of course." He kissed the top of her head again, grabbing Ellis from Meredith's arms. He turned around and made his way out the hospital, not taking his eyes off his wife.

He couldn't believe this was going to be the last time he put his feet on that floor.

Changes are good. And Derek knew that better than anyone, he made the biggest change of his life 13 years ago and that lead him to meet Meredith. Which was the best decision he could have ever made. He couldn't imagine living his life without her. He couldn't imagine a world where they didn't know each other.

A lot of things had happened in the past three years and after sitting down and having a long talk, they had decided they needed this. He didn't want to leave Seattle, or at least, a part of him didn't, but they didn't have anything there, they just had each other and the kids. They needed something... New. Something better. They couldn't make the same mistakes again.

They had both gotten a better offer in Boston, and that had been the last signal they had needed.

And Seattle held a lot of painful memories, but getting off the caroussel for the first time in thirteen years didn't sound that bad.

He put the kids on their seats while they chatted and laughed- they were happy. And Derek just hoped they were making the right choice.

"Hey, Mer!" Alex exclaimed when he saw her. She could see his surprise face. She knew she told him that today at this time she would be leaving already, that was why they had said their goodbyes last night, but when they were about to leave to the airport Bailey had called and asked her to come to her office because there had been a problem with some stupid papers.

The brown haired baby in Alex's arms clapped the moment he saw her. She couldn't help but laugh. If anyone deserved to be a daddy was Alex. She was happy that everything, in the end, turned out okay. Deluca retired the charges and forgave him.

And after dealing with a lot of issues, including what probably was the worst path of their relationship, Jo and her friend found their way back to each other. And what everyone had been waiting for finally happened. They got married in a small church. Not a lot of people.

"Hey you." She greeted him.

"I thought you would be gone already." Alex fowned, a sad smile on his face.

"I just- had some paperwork to take care of"She explained." And... I can't believe this is the last time I am gonna be here." She sighed. Alex gave her a sympathetic look. He knew this was the being hard for Meredith. She was saying goodbye to everyone. This was the place where her sister had worked, her friends, and Alex knew better than anyone that is not easy to let that go away.

"I am going to miss you Mer." He sighed, pausing for a few seconds."But if real life was a movie this would be the time where it ends, we got our happy endings. We are happy. Not dark and twisty anymore."

"Me too." She admitted. They had decided they were going to facetime everyday- just like Cristina and her did every friday.

She couldn't help but giggle though, he was right. If real life was a movie, this is the happily ever after part.

This would be the end. She would get in the car with Derek, they would kiss and the screen would show their car leaving Seattle, and soon after that, the credits would show up, however, this didn't feel like the end. This just felt like...

A very hard goodbye.

But apart from that, if this was a movie, this would just be the moment where we stop watching, but like after all the endings, there is always a new beginning.

Her new beginning.

Her happily ever after with the love of her life. Derek Shepherd.

Even after all those years, nothing had changed. It was... Bigger. What she felt for Derek was bigger than... Everything. There wasn't a real point to descrive it. And _almost_ losing him had lead her to realise that.

"Have a good life, okay? And come back to visit." He said, after a short walk. They stood there, where it all began, in a locker room. Some of the new interns were getting changed, and Meredith couldn't help but smile in a nostalgic way.

George O'Malley, Izzie Stevens, Cristina Yang, Alex Karev and...

Her. Meredith Grey. That had been the beginning. And even if all of them except Alex were gone, she was never going to forget them.

"You too." She whispered.

"And stay alive. You are my person after all, stay alive." Meredith's heart almost stopped when she heard those words. Those had been Cristina's last words to Meredith. Cristina was _always_ gonna be her person, her sister. But Alex had made a good joob doing Yangs duties. She was grateful she had had those incredible friendships. Not everyone is that lucky.

"I will try my best." Both shared a small laugh, Alex pulled her into his arms, Mason had fallen asleep at some point, and he didn't wake up when Meredith hugged Alex. The blonde doctor kissed the top of his friend's son head and pulled away.

"Goodbye, Alex." Her voice almost broke, but she was not going to cry.

She walked tall out Grey Sloan Memorial, and once she reached the bench where Derek and her used to spend their breaks on she stopped. A small smile crossed her lips for a few seconds. She was just remembering.

'Do you love her?' She had asked. About Addison. She wanted to know, she needed to see the fact that Derek was happy to be able to move on. She needed a good reason to let him go.

He had said he _didn't_ know, but years later he told her he _didn't_ love her. Not in the way you are supposed to _love_ your wife. He had said it had always been her.

And Meredith believed him.

She trusted Derek.

She had said her goodbyes, She hadn't seen Arizona since she had just given birth to her new baby with the orthopedic surgeon, but she had shared another hug with her sister Maggie. Alex was right, if this was a movie, this was the moment where it all ended. Everyone had their happy endings, all their friends were happy together.

Well- except for Jackson and April. Jackson had died one year ago in a car crash. April had been devastated so she took off and went back to her hometown with her baby. She hadn't seen her since then- but she really hoped the red head had had her clousure.

She finally made her way towards the car, Derek's eyes light up when he saw his wife approaching the vehicle, he opened the door and took her into his arms. "Are you okay?" He whispered, caressing her back.

"I will be. We will be." She sighed.

"Yeah, we will." He smiled, kissing her lips softly."I love you so much. I think... Right now... More than ever." He aditted.

blue met green once again, and she could feel herself drowing in that deep look. The way he looked at her was enough to make her happy. To make her feel like she was home. He was her home. Home was wherever Derek was.

And not to spoil you the ending, but in the end... Everything is going to be okay.

Meredith and Derek didn't hit 110.

But they came close.

 **Loved it? Hated it? Please leave me a review!**

 **I am really sorry to all the japril shippers who read this but I figured that if someone had to die...**


End file.
